A New Love
by Ayames-new.bestfriend
Summary: Ayame needs help. Naraku and Birds of Paradise team up. Why? Cause I said so. Will a certain Hanyou help her and possibly fall in love? Read to find out. InuXAya KouXKag MirXSan...Read and review...please Chap. 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**A New Love**

**Chapter 1.**

Kagome giggled as the strong handsome wolf demon swept her off her feet spinning her in circles. "My dear Kagome" replied a happy Kouga. "My Kouga" replied Kagome. He put her down on the ground and embraced her as the moon light was their spotlight. He leaned down and kissed his Kagome so passionately she felt like she can melt. Kagome's eyes sparkled and a jealous Inuyasha watched the whole thing from above. Kouga's blue eyes sparkled as he got another passionate kiss. He took her hands and his hands. He kissed her hands making her giggle. "Yes, Kouga" Kagome replied. " You love me right?" Kouga asked. " Yes, Kouga I do love you" "Then beautiful will you make me happy and be my mate?" Kouga asked. Kagome smiled. "If it means I could stay with you then yes" replied Kagome. "Let's go now?" asked a eager Kouga. "What about my friends?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha jumped from the tree. Kagome saw the expression on his face. Had he been watching the whole time thought Kagome. "Don't bother I tell them. Well, Kouga best of luck." said Inuyasha. "Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome gave a questioning look to Kouga and he nodded his. She hugged Inuyasha and murmured a soft "thank you" she murmured a couple more words and tugged on the neck lace that was on Inuyasha neck and the beads fell on the ground. "Now your free" Kagome made her way back to Kouga and with that he picked her up bridal style and took her back to his cave.

Inuyasha walked back to the camp where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo waiting for him. Inuyasha always had troubled hiding his emotions but the others know that he doesn't like to talk about his problems plus they figured it was about Kagome because she wasn't with him. "Come lets get going" said Inuyasha. Just then a certain scent caught Inuyasha's attention. Wolf.

Just then a whirlwind appeared and a girl jumped out of the whirl wind. Inuyasha was stricken with her beauty. Her long wavy dark hair that stops in the middle of her back. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the sunshine that was now appearing. Perfect height and a nice rack. Slender stomach and man did she have curves. Inuyasha found himself starring at her curves. Man her curves are so seductive thought Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" asked the female demoness in front of him. How does she know my name thought Inuyasha. "Inuyasha don't you remember that's Kouga's fiancée." reassured Sango. Could it be Ayame. Man has she grown hot . Her lips were fully just begging to get kissed. "Was" said Ayame. Her eyes started to water as she remember what happened. She shook off that memory.

" Well the reason I came down here is my clan we need your help. Not just you but everybody. The Birds of paradise came back even stronger and more numbers. Also I think Naraku is hiding on the other side of the mountain. What we think is that he probably is allied with the Birds of Paradise because the Birds of Paradise is not only attacking my clan but nearby villages too. " Ayame said. "Naraku. Huh?" asked Inuyasha. " I think so" replied Ayame.

"Hey, where's that one girl…Kagome I think" asked Ayame. "Come to think of it I haven't seen her since last night" comment Sango. "Me too" Miroku said agreeing with Sango. Inuyasha sighed "She ran off with flea bag. I saw the whole thing. He asked her to be his mate and she said yes."

All three of them gasped excepted for Shippo he had no idea what was going on. Ayame could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes. "Kouga and Kagome" Ayame said sounding more hurt with each word she said. Sure he told her to get lost and Stay out of his life. She still love him. He was everything to her. She went through endless training fighting even taking lessons on how to be a princess.

She starred at the Hanyou and smiled. He actually pretty cute. Ayame never thought she would be attracted to Inuyasha. She gasp at the thought of that. Everybody starred at her. He she realized everybody was looking at her and she started to blush.

"So?" asked an impatient Ayame. "Yeah. We would help. If it means fighting Naraku and defeating him then yeah" proclaimed Inuyasha speaking for the whole gang. "Okay" said a cheerful Ayame. She started to lead the way when something caught her senses.

"Inuyasha do you smell that?" asked Ayame. "Way ahead of you" replied Inuyasha as he pulled out his tetsaiga (is that how you spell it?) A giant blood sucking and blood lusting demon. "WINDSCAR" yelled Inuyasha. All you can see is a flash of yellow and a very big demon screaming as his body vanishes into a pile of ashes.

Ayame stood there amazed. He grew stronger since the last time I saw him Ayame thought as she was secretly admiring him.

_**Sorry so short. I can't figure out this fan fiction thing yet. I promise I'll add more chapters once I figure this stuff out. Till then**_

_**To-dos Ayames-new.best friend :D**_


	2. Connecting

I like to say special thinks to Sabaku no -X- Temari -X-

_**I like to say special thinks to Sabaku no -X- Temari -X-.**_

_**For editing my story.**_

_**On with the Story!**_

**A New Love**

**Chapter 2. Connecting**

Ayame noticed that it was getting late. Inuyasha notice too. They decided to make camp. "Is it me or is any body hungry?" asked Ayame. Everybody replied yes in unison. "Well me and Ayame will go hunting. Miroku and Sango keep a lookout. Me and Ayame should be back in about an half an hour." Replied Inuyasha. Ayame got up and followed Inuyasha since she doesn't know the grounds yet. "So…" began Ayame trying to break the ice. 'How where you feeling when you saw Kagome and Kouga?' Wondered Ayame. Silent. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, its just you are barely talking and I just thought something is eating at you." said Ayame. 'How is it that she knows what's bugging me' thought Inuyasha. No reply so Ayame just decided to do the talking. "I bet you loved Kagome huh?" asked Ayame not expecting an answer and continued to talk. " I can relate to how you feel, Inuyasha" said Ayame looking at him. "I got hurt plenty of times by Kouga. I eventually gave up. He was never going to remember and he always had his heart set on Kagome." She studied his face no expression. Inuyasha may seem like he was not listening but he was actually listening and connecting with her. " Things got a little rough and well, that's enough about that part. I don't know about you, but when I heard this Kouga asking Kagome to be his mate, I was hurt and felt betrayal because I always that you and Kagome loved each other. So even though Kouga was saying that Kagome is his everything I knew he wouldn't get her because you two were a couple.. but I was wrong." Just recalling what Kouga said to her made eyes watery. " You know Ayame. "Your right I do feel the same way. I kind of knew her and wolf boy had something going on. She became distant from me and all the others. She was always walking up early and said she had to take a walk. One day I followed her and she was with mangy wolf. No offense." "None taking" replied Ayame quietly.

Ayame sniffed the air "Do you smell that? Inuyasha" asked Ayame. "Yeah it's a boar" "quick rub yourself against that tree" demanded Ayame. "What? What for?" growled Inuyasha. "To mask your scent what else," whispered Ayame harshly. "Feh" replied Inuyasha while rolling his eyes. "Inuyasha" "what" exclaimed Inuyasha. "Hid behind the tree he is going to see," pointed out Ayame. He got behind the tree. The boar came right in front of them and stood there not moving a muscle. Ayame crutch down like she was about to pounce. Ayame leaped in the air and tackled the boar. She held the boar into a headlock and broke its neck killing it instantly.

"Okay are you ready Inuyasha?" asked Ayame. "For what" "Could you be any stupider we have to gut it and stuff" Ayame grabbed the boar by its hind legs and started walking towards the tree. "I need something to hold this thing up" thought Ayame out loud. She looked at Inuyasha and smirked "oh, Inuyasha" Ayame said sweetly. Inuyasha's face dropped he knew that tone all to well. Kagome uses that tone on him when she wants him to do something. "I need you to hold this thing up. So I can skin it" Ayame said while playing with her hair looking almost as innocent as Kagome. Inuyasha sighed. He grabbed the boar by the hind legs and held it out. "thank you' Ayame replied sweetly. She grabbed her sword and skinned the whole thing in 5 minutes flat. ' How did she skin that entire thing in just 5 minutes' thought Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha" "Yeah" Inuyasha said with a little hint of annoyance. "What happened to Shippo?" asked Ayame. "He went with Kagome. I guess Kagome was more like a mother to him and he couldn't be with out her. So he left with her. Not that I care or anything" muttered Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Ayame walked back to the camp when something made them froze. Ayame covered her eyes. Inuyasha cleared his throat. Sango looked up and started to blush. Sango was on top of Miroku naked kissing and from the looks of it the nasty. Sango got dressed in two seconds flat. Miroku, not shy took his time putting on his clothes. "Okay" replied Ayame stressing out the O sound. "That was disturbing" replied Ayame childishly.

The quartet sat around the fire eating the boar. All you hear is mms and this is good. Otherwise nobody was talking. Once again Ayame breaking the ice. She hates the silence. "So, um," Ayame said trying to think of a way to start a conversation. "Oh, hey I know" everybody stared at the outburst that came from Ayame. " Lets tell a story but everybody has to contribute to the story." Everybody stared at Ayame as she was crazy. "I mean, like I say Once upon a time there was a" Ayame said trying to explain. " and say Sango says a funky looking monster that looks like Inuyasha" simply replied Ayame. Ayame received a growl from Inuyasha. "Oh I get it" replied Miroku as he understood. "You do?" asked Ayame cheerfully. Glad that she doesn't have to explain because as you can see that she was bad at explaining stuff.So Miroku explained to what she was trying to get at.

And it went a little something like this...

_**I hope you like this chapter**_

_**Well the next chapter should becoming out either tomorrow or the day after.**_

_**todos**_

_**Love Ayames-new.Bestfriend**_


End file.
